1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to device housing and, particularly, to support bracket for a plurality of electronic fans.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in electronic technology, components in electronic devices produce increasing levels of heat, requiring prompt dissipation. Heat dissipation devices can help evacuate such heat from the electronic component. However, a commonly used single electronic fan may not furnish sufficient dissipation, and additional electronic fans may be needed.
A commonly used heat dissipation device includes a plurality of electronic fans in a fixed position. When electronic fans are to be added, the heat dissipation device may be repositioned, complicating assembly of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.